Evil Barney and Fire Bolt Gets Grounded for Quadruple Humanity
Evil Barney: "Hey, Fire Bolt. Let's make a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897 and made by PBS Kids. Real, not fake." Fire Bolt: "That's a good idea, Evil Barney." (30 minutes later) Evil Barney: "Now, that our fake DVD opening is created, we will post it on YouTube." (9 seconds later) Fire Bolt: "Yay! Our fake DVD opening is been posted on YouTube. We're the king of YouTube." Evil Barney: "Now, let's go see Barney's Great Adventure in theatres." [ Evil Barney and Fire Bolt left the house to go see Barney's Great Adventure. Dylan Priest comes in and he was shocked at what the two had did on the computer. ] Dylan Priest: "Let me guess. Evil Barney and Fire Bolt had made a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897 and made by PBS Kids. Real, not fake. That opening is totally fake. I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD came out in 2012, not 1897. And the show is made by CBS Television Distribution, Desilu Productions, and Paramount Home Entertainment, not PBS Kids. And they went to the theatres to see Barney's Great Adventure." (When Evil Barney's dad and Fire Bolt's dad got home from work) Dylan Priest: "They shouldn't have made a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897 and made by PBS Kids. And they went to see Barney's Great Adventure." Fire Bolt's dad: "I know. I will beat their asses when they get home." (Evil Barney and Fire Bolt walked into the house, shocked.) Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney and Fire Bolt, Dylan told us that you both made a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897, and made by PBS Kids. Real, not fake." Dylan Priest: "And what did you both do after that?" Evil Barney: "Um...umm.umm. Me and Fire Bolt went to see Barney's Great Adventure in theatres." [ Dylan Priest, Evil Barney's dad, and Fire Bolt's dad are shocked. ] Dylan Priest: (in loud voice) "WHAT!?! OH! (19X) EVIL BARNEY AND FIRE BOLT! HOW DARE YOU BOTH MADE A FAKE DVD OPENING TO I LOVE LUCY COMPLETE SEASON 1 DVD FROM 1897, AND MADE BY PBS KIDS! AND WENT TO SEE BARNEY'S GREAT ADVENTURE!? YOU BOTH SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU BOTH ARE BANNED FROM SEEING THAT MOVIE!!!" Evil Barney's dad: "Dylan is right, Evil Barney and Fire Bolt. I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD came out in 2012, not 1897. And the show is made by CBS Television Distribution, Desilu Productions, and Paramount Home Entertainment, not PBS Kids." Fire Bolt's dad: "That's it! You both are grounded (17x) for quadruple humanity! Now, we're calling the visitors and they will teach you a strong, strict, lesson." (30 minutes later) Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney." Fire Bolt's dad: "And Fire Bolt, you both have some visitors who would like to speak to you." Jack-Loves-Disney-Land: "I'm Jack-Loves-Disney-Land. I heard that you both made a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897, and made by PBS Kids. Real, not fake. It's extremely fake." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. I also heard that you both went to the theatres to see Barney's Great Adventure." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Evil Barney and Fire Bolt, The I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD was made in 2012, not 1897." Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. Evil Barney and Fire Bolt, I Love Lucy was made by CBS Television Distribution, Paramount Home Entertainment, and Desilu Productions, not PBS Kids." Eric the Disney Guy: "I'm Eric the Disney Guy. The PBS Kids didn't launch in the 1890s at all!" Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. And you both should know better than that to make a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897, and made by PBS Kids. Real, not fake." Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon from Wallykazam. And I agree with what Wally says because he is my buddy." Daniel Tiger: "I'm Daniel Tiger from Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood. You both will not watch my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Daniel: "I'm Daniel, and you both are bullies!" Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with my boyfriend." Sailor Moon: "I'm Sailor Moon. I am so mad at you both for making a fake PBS Kids DVD opening." Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol. You both are very bad troublemakers. I wish the pups would come and beat you the two of you up!" Phillip Psareas: "I'm Phillip Psareas. Start liking Bionicle: Mask of Light: The Movie. Because it's made by Miramax Home Entertainment, a distribution company of Buena Vista Home Entertainment." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. And I agree with my boyfriend. Start liking Miramax Films and New Line Cinema movies." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I'm mad at you both for what you did when I came to your house!" Warren Cook: "And finally, I'm the good Warren Cook. You both are in big trouble for making a fake DVD opening to I Love Lucy Complete Season 1 DVD from 1897, and made by PBS Kids. Real, not fake." Dylan Priest: "This will teach you both a lesson. Now hear this, you both will be wearing diapers forever." Hirashi: "That's right, Evil Barney and Fire Bolt. You both will be wearing diapers forever." Phillip Psareas: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no PBS Kids shows, no PBS Kids stuff, no Barney, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Caillou, no Thomas and Friends, no Peg and Cat, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, and further more. Except that you both will only watch is the 2015 version of Teletubbies." Dylan Priest: "You both will be forced to watch Paramount and Nickelodeon movies like Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Red Garters, White Christmas, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Rugrats Movie, and lots more." Ryder: "You both will be forced to watch baby shows like Blue's Clues, Handy Manny, Dora the Explorer, Wonder Pets, Wallykazam, PAW Patrol, Shimmer and Shine, Max and Ruby, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Little Bill, Ni Hao Ki-Lan, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Tweenies, Balamory, and others not made by PBS Kids." Sailor Moon: "You both will be forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, CBS, New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Universal, and other companies that you both hate from now on." Amanda: "You both will be forced to watch kids and primetime shows like Total Drama, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Brainsurge, Two and a Half Men, Friends, Mission: Impossible, Star Trek TV series, Family Ties, Frasier, Beavis and Butthead, South Park, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Camp Lazlo, Bob's Burgers, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Test, Annoying Orange, Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, and others not made by PBS Kids." Daniel: "You both will also be forced to listen to music like Nickelodeon music, Radio Disney, Disney music and songs, Sparta remixes, Tunak Tunak Tun, and others not made by PBS Kids." Norville: "Wally will donate some of your stuff made by PBS Kids to me, and you both won't get them back until you're both are ungrounded." Wally Trollman: "Norville is right, Evil Barney and Fire Bolt." Eric the Disney Guy: "You both will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on. As well as my favourite movie which is Moana." Percy the Small Engine: "You both will receive detention and school at home for 27 hours." Thomas the Tank Engine: "Also, difficulty maths and studies while you're both at home." Dylan Priest: "You both will be forced to watch Tom's Photo Finish and Johnny Tremain for 70 hours straight. And if you both don't, I will beat you both up with my toy sword!" Drew Pickles: "Some of your stuff made by PBS Kids will be donated to my daughter, Angelica." Jack-Loves-Disney-Land: "I agree with everybody." Fire Bolt's dad: "Me too. Come on, Fire Bolt. We're going home. And start doing stuff that you hate." Evil Barney's dad: "And as for you, Evil Barney. Go to your room and do what you are forced to do so." Evil Barney and Fire Bolt: "WAAAAAAAAH!" Trivia